A normal Evening at 1327
by FayeMia
Summary: Just a normal evening for the Toretto family. My first story. Do give it a try and tell me. I don't own any of the characters!


A/N:My first story. I've had it since Furious 6 came out but couldn't post it. I just wanted to do it before F7 came out so... For Paul.

*constructive criticism is welcome.*

Smiling, he looked around the room. The family that he had made over the years. A very small and far from perfect, but a family nontheless.

His gaze landed on his wife whispering something in Letty's ear. They had gotten married after Vince. They didn't want to wait any longer. They wanted to do it with their family present. At least what they had left. They couldn't afford to lose anyone else. After Rio, everything changed. They were hunted, yes, but at least they were all safe. For the time being.

Then came London. The big L. The only good thing that came outta it was they got Letty back. Even if it was an amnesia stricken Letty. They did get pardons, all crimes erased but at what price? Gisele. Got 1327 back. Which was great. It was the only place which had come close to being home. But it was a terrible price that they had to pay. One that can't ever be compensated, no matter what.

He looked around when Jack Jesse O'Connor shrieked.

Now, they were all gathered in the living room.

Dom had him in his lap and was tickling him senseless. Thinking back, there was a time when he was supposed to bring him in. The best assignment he ever got, Brian concluded, as he saw Mia, who was now going through the same routine again. Tej and Han were trying to make little Gisele kick inside her mommy's tummy. They'd been trying that since Mia had announced her second pregnancy as they had missed most of jacks. Rome and Hobbs would join him occasionally alongwith Suki, who surprisingly had taken well to being called 'aunt uki'.

Letty was smiling as their efforts went further towards the south. Little Gisele was as stubborn as the older one.

Rome being Rome, was being manhandled by Hobbs because of some inappropriate thing he'd probably said.

'Hey Brian, stop looking around the place like a lost puppy and get us some corona!' Rome screamed, finally getting away from Hobbs. 7 shouts of many varieties of Roman went up, effectively leaving him mumbling sorry to Mia who had walked up to him. She looked back at him as if asking to join her, after all he was a very active participant in the making of Jack, but he shrugged. There was nothing in that sentence that the kid hadn't heard before.

If looks could kill, then the famous Toretto Glare that Mia sent him, would've finished the job. There was nothing he could do now, because he would be sleeping on the couch now for that shrug.

Hesitantly, he picked up Jack from Han's lap where Han seemed to be teaching him basics of Japanese. It was 8. ' Let's keep the rest of Japanese lessons for tomorrow. Time for bed, little guy.' He watched amusingly as Jack kissed Han on the cheek before running over to do the same to the rest of them. Mia was now looking at the boy with a look that made him think that maybe he could get a corner on the bed.

After reading the mandatory story to Jack, he tucked him in and left the room, dropping a kiss on his forehead. Entering the room, he was surprised to see Tej and Letty engaged in a drinking competition while Mia watched jealously. Han and Suki cheering Letty while Rome cheered Tej. Dom and Hobbs seemed to have finally agreed on something, clinking their bottles and nodding at something which he couldn't hear.

Slowly walking up to Mia, he wrapped his arms around her, startling her. She slumped into his chest, tired. Catching on, he decided to let everyone continue their day, which was just starting now, and take Mia upstairs. The woman was 6 months along, for God's sake.

He raised his voice just as Mia started tracing lines on his arm 'Alright people. Pregnant lady needs her rest. Please don't finish up all the drinks especially the corona. And no murders in this house, Hobbs. Not even if its Rome. Dom, please make sure that no one brings a stray back. Rome and Suki, I want this house and everything in it, in one piece. No one touches the Skyline. Letty, do take care of that. Nighty night from Baby Daddy, Baby Momma AND Baby' Mia glanced up at him thankfully, as she pecked his lips.

Guiding Mia upstairs, with his hand placed firmly on her lower back, he looked back. The room was filled with the people he loved. People who loved him. He had a cute baby boy with a little girl on the way. What more could he want? The ones they lost were now lost forever. But were still alive in the memories and smiles they left behind, just like they always will be.

Later that night as he lay in their bed (Mia was feeling hormonal and needed him to hold her) with Mia in his arms, he realized that everything he went through- everything they all went through, he would do it again, if this is where it'd end up. Because each one of them would take a bullet for the other. That much he knew. Each one could take a bullet and make bullet holes in people if need be.

Closing his eyes he reminisced the scene of the living room, a very normal day in their life. This was his family. And Family means everything.


End file.
